


炎夏

by moonlightofstucky



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, 桃包衍生
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 04:43:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19077730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightofstucky/pseuds/moonlightofstucky
Summary: 《我们一直住在城堡里》的大表哥包和暑期水管工大学生桃～就是那种av gv里常见的水管工情节，桃的名字取自于他在电影《一线声机》里的角色～





	炎夏

他把水管弄坏了，起初只是个小洞，然后他撸起袖子亲自去修它，结果小洞成了裂缝，整个管子几乎断成两半,水喷得到处都是,浴室里几乎成了一个小水缸，如果不是排水性能还算良好的话。

玛丽去了镇子上采买,而康斯坦斯，他终于说服她出去逛逛了。还好那个小女孩不在家里，查尔斯有些不太喜欢她那怪异的眼神，好像他是什么洪水猛兽似的，如果让她发现了他把水管给弄成了这样子，怕是又要在背后让她姐姐轰他离开吧?

查尔斯打电话叫了水管工来，然后去找水阀，想去止住这汨汨不停的水。正直炎夏,天气粘稠地热,屋外虫子吱吱呀呀叫个不停,楼上朱利安叔叔在神经质般的嘀嘀咕咕地念叨个不停,格外让人心烦。

查尔斯终于找到了水阀,把它关上时他已经汗流浃背了，还沾了满脸的灰。他回到餐厅拿了瓶啤酒喝，啤酒也是他带进这个家里的，玛丽看到它时眼神好像恨不得把他给绑到十字架上烧了。

水管工终于敲响了门，查尔斯过去开门，那是一个穿着灰色背带裤白色衬衫的年轻人，手里提着工具箱,金褐色的头发与蓝色眼睛显得格外..…多姿多彩?在这种温和而湿热的环境中显得格外刺眼。  
“您好，我叫瑞恩，您叫的维修。”男人朝他笑了笑说，查尔斯侧身让他进来了。  
他听过这个名字，从斯特拉的咖啡馆里，是跟他同一天来这个镇子上的，镇尾水管工约翰舅舅的远房侄子，在国外上着大学，暑期来这边帮忙。两个太太称赞着这个年轻人的彬彬有礼。  
查尔斯把他领到浴室，那里的积水已经放得差不多了，但是又湿又闷，刚才放出了不少热水，里面现在简直像一个桑拿房。  
水管工脱下了他的衬衫，穿着背心，把他裤子的背带系在腰上，并且挽起裤管，蹲在了那根水管边。  
查尔斯继续喝他的啤酒，还拿了一瓶给瑞恩，对于不是他自己花钱的东西，他还是挺大方的。  
那实在是太热了，查尔斯站在门外，但是高温似乎要将他烤化了，成为一滩黏糊糊的蜡，而走动，只会更热。维修水管的瑞恩显然更热，他的背心湿透了，变得半透明，贴在他的皮肤上，随着肩胛的肌肉的活动而活动，鬓角湿透，汗水在耳边滑下去，汇集到下巴上，然后再流到脖子上，流到他那被高温熏成麦色的脖子上，水光发亮。  
查尔斯咽了口唾沫。  
这个业余水管工的身材过于的好，宽阔的肩膀与细窄的腰，还有一个结实挺翘的臀部，汗水将衣服浸透黏在上面，看见肌肉的纹路轻而易举。那是让人双腿忍不住发软的力量感，强壮、结实、英俊。查尔斯自忖也有健美的身材，但远不及瑞恩这样的……热辣。  
“帮我个忙？”瑞恩突然开口。  
查尔斯这才触电似的收回了自己的目光，努力压抑住声音里的不平静，“嗯哼？”  
“可以给我一条湿毛巾吗？”  
“好的。”查尔斯起身去拿毛巾，用冷水浸湿，然后回到浴室，递给瑞恩。  
瑞恩的一只手扶着水管，另一只手拿着钳子，正在用铁丝固定着水管，于是他再次请求查尔斯：“劳驾，能帮我擦一下脸吗？”  
“嗯。”查尔斯觉得自己声音还是有些怪异。  
他拿着毛巾凑近了瑞恩的脸。汗水从额头流了满脸，鼻头沁出的汗水也是，他的脸湿漉漉的，像是被水冲过了似的，几乎睁不开眼睛来。  
查尔斯看见他金色的浓密睫毛上挂着汗珠，微微震颤着，还有那两片粉色的嘴唇……查尔斯可以发誓，他见过的所有的人中都没有这样看起来又软又嫩，像果冻似的嘴唇。  
还冰冰凉凉的，有些粘人，带着冷水与啤酒的味道……  
查尔斯突然意识到自己干了什么，大脑被震惊得一片空白，不知如何是好。  
他的嘴唇，此时正贴在瑞恩的嘴唇上。  
但还未等他来得及反应过来，一双健壮的手就已经抓住了他的腰，随即天旋地转，查尔斯感觉到后背一片冰凉时，他正躺在了房间外的地板上，而那个被他吻了的水管工，正趴在他身上，深深地吻着他的嘴唇。  
舌头滑了进来，肺里的空气被抽走，好不容易恢复的意识又在这种黏黏糊糊，又湿又热的唇齿交缠中被剥离。查尔斯抬起双腿，缠在了趴在他身上的瑞恩的腰间，贴着胯扭动身体，摩擦着表达渴求。  
老天，他居然要跟一个男人搞到一起了，但是他妈的，快给他吧，过于旺盛的性欲让查尔斯硬得发疼。瑞恩的手伸进了他的衣服里，粗糙的手掌抚摸他的皮肤，激起全身痒麻的舒爽。查尔斯忍不住一阵哆嗦，舒服得恨不得射出来，但那还不够，还不够满足他的欲求。他去扒瑞恩的衣服，那件被汗湿的白背心，用脚蹬他的裤子，用胯蹭着瑞恩的胯，被挤压磨蹭到一起时都会引起电流般的快感。  
汗水沾了他浑身都是，他自己本身也是汗流浃背的，他们俩个汗湿了的家伙滚在一起，蹭了满身的汗味。瑞恩的手指揪住了查尔斯的乳头，又疼又爽让查尔斯忍不住尖叫了出来，想要推开却又把胸口送上去，让瑞恩隔着布料吮吸他的乳头，把它叼在嘴里玩弄，牙尖每每划过乳头上的敏感点，都让查尔斯呻吟出声，唾液浸润了它，那甚至会有被挤出奶水的错觉。  
楼上又传来了朱利安叔叔的嘟囔，查尔斯吓得压低了声音，而瑞恩已经放开了他的乳头，哑着嗓子对他说：“你知不知道，一看到你时我就想这么干了。”  
查尔斯忍不脸红，但手却缩回来解开自己的纽扣，把大片胸膛暴露在瑞恩的面前，然后张嘴咬住了他的下巴，软软的舌头伸出去，舔湿了皮肤，他尝到了汗味。  
瑞恩把他们两人的衣服都扒了干净，赤裸高热而且湿黏的皮肤紧紧地贴在一起，太热了，身体里好像也有一团火焰似的，内外灼烧着他，查尔斯感觉自己热得快要融化，除非让瑞恩和他变得更加热，最终爆炸，化作灰烬。  
瑞恩直起身子，从桌子上拿了一瓶果酱。哦，那玩意儿，又甜又黏……他看着瑞恩打开果酱盖子，两根手指伸了进去，从里面挖出一块果酱。千万别让康斯坦斯知道，他想。  
查尔斯在瑞恩把手伸过来之前，就已经顺从地张开了双腿。厚厚的果酱被涂在他的股间，黏糊糊的触感让人脸红，它被细细地抹在那些褶皱上，伴随着瑞恩的手指，插进了查尔斯的身体里。  
“oh ,god……”查尔斯瞪大了眼睛，慢慢消化着突如其来的异物感。瑞恩的手指在他的后穴里，天呐，这该死的酸胀感让他害怕，加上高温，他的心脏扑腾扑腾跳个不停，仿佛是一只青蛙在他的肋骨之下，聒噪个不停。  
瑞恩俯身亲吻他的胸脯，同时指头深入得更深，查尔斯听到了咕嗤的水声，他几乎把瑞恩整根手指吞了进去了。瑞恩的嘴唇接触在他的胸膛的皮肤上，柔软的触感让查尔斯汗毛倒立，他吻在他的心脏上方，但那感觉却像是要透过皮肤与骨肉，吻到他的心脏，吻在那个跳个不停的家伙上。  
瑞恩的两根手指进去了，汗水从查尔斯头发里滑出，划过他的鬓角，又落回到了他的头发里。查尔斯嗅到汗液的气味，他和瑞恩肢体交缠着，汗水也混合在一起，不分彼此。那两根手指在他的体内抽插着，粗暴而潦草地扩张，指头按在里面柔嫩的肠壁上，查尔斯感觉到疼痛，还有被浓至深处的情欲熏染成快感的酸胀。他躺在地板上，一只手搭在自己的额头上，另一只手放在瑞恩的胸脯上抚摸，轻声地呻吟着。他觉得自己现在这样简直不堪入目，但是……上天呐，只要瑞恩动动手指，他就觉得自己的脑子傻了一半，再看看趴在他身上的那个男人吧，汗水从瑞恩的下巴滴到锁骨上，再流到胸口，在胸肌间的那道沟壑中流淌，一路汇聚浸润，给他的胸口染得水亮诱人，查尔斯觉得自己快要硬到爆炸了。  
两根手指增加到了三根，继而是四根，查尔斯觉得自己的意识已经模糊不清了，被插得软成了一滩水的不光是他的后穴，还有他的脑子里的思维，他看着瑞恩胯间昂扬待发的老二，渴慕地舔了舔嘴唇。于是他被瑞恩翻了个身，跪趴在了地板上，挺着臀部迎接瑞恩的进入。  
那高温的身躯覆盖上了他的脊背，一双手抓住了他放在地板上的手的手背，毛茸茸的脑袋蹭在了他的脖子边，瑞恩张开嘴，用牙齿衔住了他的耳垂，那坚硬的大家伙也缓缓地挺进了他的身体里，破开肉穴里层层的软嫩肠肉，紧紧地完美地与他契合在了一起。  
“你每次叫维修工时，都会跟他们搞到一起吗？”瑞恩在他耳边问，热气喷在他的耳道里，让查尔斯浑身止不住地颤抖，年轻青年的声音听起来格外无辜。  
查尔斯收紧了后穴，狠狠地绞住他身体里的阴茎，“那你是每次给别人维修时，都会和雇主做爱吗？”  
瑞恩笑了出来，“当然，如果他们和你一样有一头卷发，一样挺翘的屁股，以及和你一样热辣到汗流浃背的话。”说罢，他便狠狠挺动胯部，炽热的性器撞进了甬道深处。  
查尔斯呻吟一声，差点腿软扑倒，不得不把额头抵在自己的手背上，呜咽着承受瑞恩的进入。他太热了，身体里的那个大家伙像烧红的铁棍，湿热的液体从他身体里分泌出来，从穴口流到了大腿根，与汗水混合在一起。空气中的热浪一股一股地涌来，他们热到几乎要蒸发，汗腺分泌着无穷无尽的水分，把他们身下的地板印上了了一大片水痕。  
那根阴茎在他体内耸动，把肉嫩的甬道里挤占满，身上那个男人呼吸沉重，他们之间亲密无间，贴得没有一丝缝隙，厚实沉重的热度将他包裹，只有汗水混合着，发麻的痒意从尾椎爬遍全身，查尔斯急促地喘着气，湿热的空气简直令人难以喘息。瑞恩的手移到了查尔斯的胯上，抓在他的胯间，一下一下挺入肉穴深处，黏腻的水声混合在窗外虫子的叫声中。  
他快融化了，融化了，融化了，操，他变得像一滩水，而瑞恩在操他，把他操得肠壁发疼，那该死的老二撞在了他的前列腺点上，第一次狠狠地撞上去时，查尔斯差点射了出来，他不知道自己叫没叫出来，但瑞恩知道了那里，此后阴茎就抵在那里研磨。快感潮水一般涌起，逐渐淹没了他们，从脚掌到膝盖到胸口，又湿又热，把他们困在一起，糅合在一起。  
查尔斯的手直打滑，他的膝盖跪在地板上，被磨得红肿，他自己也是，后穴的水往外流个不停，穴口被操得发红发烫……他的肠道里发烫，热得不像话，像被磨成了通红的炭火，穴口火辣辣的，也分不清是疼痛还是炽烫还是快感。只有瑞恩的阴茎在里面进进出出，他猜瑞恩跟他一样热，但瑞恩低头吻着他的脖子，吮吸他的皮肤……  
那快感堆积迭起，让查尔斯的乳头发麻，潮水淹没了他的头顶，他的视听都变得模模糊糊的，只有疯狂地迎合着瑞恩的动作，他听到朱利安叔叔的轮椅在楼上的地板上碾过的声音，但他根本没去管那是什么声音。然后他射了出来，潮水积累成了海啸，长久地扑打淹没他，瑞恩在他沉浸于其中时也到了，射在了他的身体里，喉咙的低声呻吟让查尔斯浑身发麻，又哆嗦着吐出了更多的精液。他转回身，张开手臂搂住了瑞恩的胸膛，急匆匆地吻在瑞恩的嘴唇上。  
他们拥搂着接吻，狠狠地吮吸对方的嘴唇，汗水与精液在空气中冷却下来，查尔斯余光看见窗外的天空已经变成了紫色，身体还是高热的，但周围的一切已经开始变凉了。瑞恩捏着他的下巴，吻得他几乎要断气，查尔斯费力地吞咽下口水，手搭在瑞恩的腰上。  
直到玛丽和康斯坦斯一起回来时，他们才刚刚收拾好，那个十八岁的小姑娘狐疑地盯着他们，好像嗅到了房子里浓重的汗味。查尔斯尽了全力才装作若无其事，同时顺便拿了她篮子里的一颗草莓。  
查尔斯把瑞恩送到门口，他听见康斯坦斯进了厨房，而玛丽“噔噔噔”地上了楼，又去搞她那神神叨叨的一套了。  
他把那颗草莓塞进了瑞恩的嘴里，然后在他的嘴唇上吻了一下。  
“周日，我想在斯特拉太太的咖啡馆里见到你。”瑞恩对他说。

查尔斯怎么也没想到这场不可告人的约会让他错过了布莱克伍德庄园的火灾，也让他保住了一命。


End file.
